Mission Arc-Possible
by SaurusRock625
Summary: Tired of always being seen as weak and useless by the vast majority of his peers, Jaune Arc is given an opportunity to travel the Multiverse in order to grow stronger. Just one problem. He's also apparently a god with his powers sealed and has to marry multiple women. WHY does fate enjoying toying with him so much!
1. Chapter 1

_**You may remember another story of mine that's similar to this one. It started out as Kami's Avatar of the Omniverse before being rewritten as God's versus Demons. This one's similar to that story, but different in certain ways. Anyway, I figured I'd at least give you some basic information about the story before posting a real chapter for it.**_

* * *

 _ **Worlds that will be visited include, but are not limited to: Xiaolin Showdown, Bendy and the Ink Machine, The Nightmare Before Christmas, Teen Titans, Red vs. Blue, Sonic The Hedgehog, Dragon Ball Z, Danny Phantom, Justice League Unlimited and Ben 10.**_

 _ **Girls that Jaune will be paired with (more will be added later on): Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose, Velvet Scarlatina and Alice Angel.**_

 _ **Powers and weapons that Jaune will possess: Aura, Crocea Mors, An Omnitrix, Spartan II Augmentations, Mark VII Hayabusa Armor, Ki Manipulation, Flight, Super Strength, Enhanced Speed, Enhanced Agility, Magic, Elemental Manipulation, A Scarab Beetle, Healing Factor, Regeneration, a Symbiote and Mega Evolution.**_

 _ **Side Arms Include: An M60 Magnum Pistol, an Assault Rifle, standard BR Battle Rifle, Dual Plasma Rifles, a Humbler Stun Device (shock baton), a Grappling Hook, a Japanese Katana Blade with Type 1 Energy Sword technology integrated into it, a Spartan Laser, Covenant Focus Rifle, Needler and a Gravity Hammer.**_

 _ **Armor Equipment Includes: Domed Energy Shield, Active Camouflage, Speed Boost, Temporal Distortion and a Healing Unit.**_

* * *

 _ **That's just a basic synopsis of what I have in store for this story. I hope you guys like the idea at least, because I plan to write chapters that are at least twenty to twenty five pages long after this. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm off to update Red-Eyes Jaune before taking some time to write down ideas for this story. If you have any requests for girls to add to the harem, I'm all ears. Just know that this won't be easy for me to write.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Alright, here we go, everyone! The big moment coming right up! I'm hyped for the first chapter of the story, so I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I will! Let's do this! On to the first official chapter, shall we!**_

 _ ***I don't own RWBY or any other franchise used in this story!***_

* * *

 _ **And So It Begins...**_

* * *

"I'm sorry, but I don't believe I heard you all correctly. Can you kindly reiterate your request for us?" Ozpin asked.

"You heard us, Ozpin. The four of us would like to be transferred to different teams, as we do not feel as though we belong amongst our current ones." replied a slightly irate Jaune Arc.

This was by far the strangest request that Ozpin and Glynda had ever received from any of their students. Sure, there have been plenty of student resignation forms filled out by students who couldn't handle the pressure, but never a request to actually transfer from an already existing team to a new one. It was just about completely unheard of!

And standing before them are four students who wish for the very same thing! A transfer from their old teams. But that could be a bit problematic, considering that two of these students are the leaders of two of said teams.

The students in question go by these particular titles. Ruby Rose, the Red Reaper. Yang Xiao Long, the Golden Dragon. Velvet Scarlatina, the Mimic Bunny. And Jaune Arc, the Dork Knight. They're still working on giving him a better title, they thought about White Knight before, but decided against it. It sounds more like a shipping name than an actual warrior title.

Anyway, Glynda was the first to snap of of her stupor.

"May I ask why exactly you four wish to leave your teams?" she asked, her normally stern gaze replaced by one of confusion.

Yang seemed to visibly flinch at the question, and Ruby seemed to narrow her eyes as she growled in barely suppressed anger. Placing a calming hand on her sister's shoulder, she began to speak.

"My sister and I respectfully request to be transferred off of Team RWBY because ever since the failed mission where Roman Torchwick and those White Fang grunts got away, our teammates, Weiss and Blake, have been treating Yang with so much disrespect and ostracize her from our peers. They blame her and her temper for the failure of the mission when they know this is not true. I have grown tired of seeing them treat my sister this way, and find myself unable to lead a team that would so readily turn their backs on one of our own. After all, who's to say that they won't eventually do the same to me?" Ruby explained.

Yang nodded in agreement, her little sister having summarized the reasons very well. Now, Velvet stepped forward, and actually held her rabbit ears out to Glynda and Ozpin. The two grown-ups were shocked out of their wits at what they'd seen.

Velvet has terrible bruises all over her fuzzy rabbit ears. Some looked old and mostly healed, others looked like they were still fresh. And there were bad stretch marks at the base of the ears. Damage that could only be done by rough pulling on the appendages.

"Oh my Oum above, miss Scarlatina! What happened to your ears?!" cried Ozpin.

Glynda immediately rushed to get a first aid kit to help with healing the poor girl's ears. She may not be a doctor, by any means, but she's skilled enough in medicine to know how to heal bruises like these with ease.

"Cardin and the rest of his team are always bullying me. They call me things like freak, dumb animal and even, and I quote, 'a mistake piece of Faunus shit that should have never been born'. To make matters worse, they always pull on my ears, causing me pain and very well nearly ripping them out of my head every time! And they do this, because they know that I won't fight back due to how bad Faunus/human relationships are already." Velvet explained as Glynda worked on healing her ears.

"Well, why did you never ask for help?" Ozpin asked.

"Well, I tried going to my team about this, but they never help. Coco tells me that we're hunters in training, and that I need to toughen up to survive in this world. Fox and Yatsuhashi always take her side on the matter, and let's be honest, would ANY of the teachers here, pro Faunus or not, EVER help another student with something like this if it meant appearing like you're showing favoritism?"

Neither Ozpin nor Glynda could refute that statement. It's true that the teachers probably wouldn't have intervened in such things, especially since they didn't want to seem like they were playing favorites with certain students. Plus, it's as Coco said. This is a Huntsman Academy, and the teachers can't coddle the students.

Finally, Jaune stepped up to the plate with his own reasons.

"Headmaster, when you made me the leader of Team JNPR, I thought that I'd be able to handle it, and I can, for the most part. But there are several complications with my team's dynamics." Jaune began.

"Complications? What kind of complications?" Ozpin asked.

"Well, mostly in terms of my team actually listening to me when it comes to just about EVERYTHING! On our first mission, I had come up with a strategy to get it done quickly and efficiently, but no one on the team took me seriously! Nora just charged in headfirst with no regard for her own safety, or that of the team, so I was forced to revise the plan to be centered around her. Next is my partner, Pyrrha Nikos. Originally, I had no problems with her, but every time I lose in combat class or end up getting bad grades due to my own poor education, as you're aware of, she grimaces and looks at me like I don't deserve to be lead the team. And While I agree with her that I really don't deserve it, that doesn't give her the right to be all judgemental about it! Then there's Ren, who I really have no problem with, but I can see in his eyes that he, like Pyrrha, thinks himself as superior to me and above my authority as leader due to being stronger than me. I just can't lead a team that won't even take my plans, suggestions, or anything else I say into account! So, I've come to respectfully request a team transfer." Jaune stated.

Little did any of these students know was that Ozpin and Glynda had recorded this whole conversation on their Scrolls. They understood that these four were suffering in some way involving their teams, and plan to do something about it. But for now, they need to play the neutral party. Especially Glynda, who's struggling to not just rush over and hug the young man who she used to babysit when he was a little boy.

Ozpin took a sip from his seemingly bottomless mug of coffee and looked the four students in the eye.

"Well, while you all have given very good arguments to warrant a transfer from your original teams, I'm afraid that, at the moment, we are lacking in teams that have a vacancy or two. However, we shall deal with this in due time." Ozpin said.

He tapped a few buttons on his scroll and the four students' own scrolls beeped as they received a message from the Headmaster.

"Within that message that you've all just gotten is the code that will allow you all access to one of the guest dorms where you will be staying until we get this whole mess straightened out." Ozpin explained before adding "Glynda will call you all within a few days time to discuss what will happen. So until that day comes, you are all excused from classes so you can focus on training and catching up on your studies."

The four students bowed in thanks and left for the elevator to head down to their new dorm. Luckily, the passcode came with a map to their new dorm so they wouldn't worry about getting lost.

Once the four were gone, Glynda looked at Ozpin, who was busy making a call on his Scroll to bring this up with the people who would be able to really make the magic happen.

"Do you think this is wise, Ozpin? What if it doesn't work out as planned?" Glynda asked.

"Have a little faith in our young students, Glynda. I believe that if ANYONE can truly catch the attention of the Vale Council in a good light, it's them. Now, keep quiet. It's ringing."

His Scroll rang a few times before the voice of an old friend of theirs answered.

"Hello, this is Vale Councilwoman Scarlatina. Who is this?" asked a woman's voice.

"Hello, Tammy, it's Ozpin. I'd like to say that I'm just calling for a friendly chat between old friends, but I'm afraid that's not the case. Glynda and I need an audience with you and the rest of the Vale Council. It's about your daughter and some friends of hers."

"Little Velly? What happened?" Tammy asked, concern evident in her voice.

"Well, you see… It's like this…"

And so, Ozpin began to explain the current situation between his four most promising students and their teams. But as he did, he was completely unaware of the numerous changes that were about to be set into place.

* * *

 _ ***Up In Heaven…***_

* * *

Sitting on her throne, Kami sighed as she watched the events taking place from up in heaven. She'd finished the paperwork that she's normally plagued by, and is currently watching over her son from up above as he struggles to find his way in the world.

That's right, Kami's son is none other than the adorkable blonde that we all know and respect, Jaune Arc.

Kami herself is a very beautiful woman who looks to be in her mid to late twenties, even though she's literally centuries old. Her long, silver hair is done in a french braid and falls to behind her ankles, and her ocean blue eyes hold many eons of wisdom in them. Her porcelain skin is absolutely flawless, and her figure would make even the likes of Glynda Goodwitch and Raven Branwen green with envy. She wears a golden kimono with a silver cherry blossom petal design along with silver geta sandals. Behind her back are eight angel wings with golden feathers, neatly folded up so they don't get in the way.

But this is all beside the point. The point is, Jaune's her son.

Made a mere mortal at birth in order to protect him from her numerous enemies until he was ready, Kami had sent her son to live with the Arc family when he was a baby. But as it turns out, the Arcs didn't do anything to train him in combat, and so he's weaker than many other kids his age on Remnant.

As a result, her son had to forge his own papers just to be admitted into Beacon and nearly died doing so! As if that wasn't bad enough, his own team doesn't even listen to him just because of their own strength!

But at least it's not all bad. She knows that the three girls with him all harbor feelings for him in some way. They're all just too scared of rejection to act on those feelings.

With her resolve strengthened, Kami stood from her throne. Her steely gaze meant only one thing for her son.

The time for him to awaken his true powers has arrived!

With that, she stepped into a swirling vortex of light and transported herself to the underworld. She needs to speak to her husband before anything else happens.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **I know I said these chapters would be twenty to twenty five pages long, but I need some help with something. I need help coming up with a team name and abbreviation for Jaune and his new team (Jaune Arc, Velvet Scarlatina, Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long). It's not as easy as you think, and I also still need to completely flesh out the next chapter, so I probably won't be updating anything for awhile.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Here's a little filler chapter that's actually quite important to the story's plot. I hope you guys like it, and sorry for taking so long to update. Also, on a side note, for those of you who want one of Jaune's sisters as part of the harem: the answer is no. I don't do incestual pairings.**_

 _ ***I still don't own RWBY or any other franchise used in this story!***_

* * *

 _ **Meetings And New Dorms!**_

* * *

The Vale Council. Arguably, the most powerful and influential people in all of the kingdom. But they aren't all ordinary humans. No, to balance things out for both races of sentient life forms in the world, ever council in every kingdom is comprised of four humans and four Faunus with a single human to act as a tiebreaker when voting on new laws and such and how they'll affect the populace.

On the human side, there is the house of Winchester, represented by Cardin's grandfather, Falcon.

Unlike his son and grandson, who despise Faunus with a strong passion, Falcon believes that humans and Faunus are created equal and deserve equal rights as each other. And despite his elderly appearance, Falcon is still one of the best warriors alive today.

Also, on the human side, we have the houses of Branwen, Valkyrie and Xiao Long. Represented by Qrow and Raven's mother, Karasu, Nora's father, Thor and Ruby and Yang's father, Taiyang. Also accompanying him is their pet corgi, Zwei.

On the Faunus side of the council, the Faunus representatives are of four different species. Rabbit, Lion, Bat and Crocodile.

First is Tammy Scarlatina, Velvet's mother and a master with a bow and arrow. She looks kind of like an older version of Velvet, only she has a scar over the left side of her face and has a notch in the top of her right rabbit ear. Although, this scar does nothing to take away from her beauty, as she has aged quite gracefully. She still looks as if she's in her mid twenties, despite her age.

Then, there is Mohatu of the lion tribe of Faunus. He created the first branch of the White Fang as a civil Faunus Rights campaign. However, he was forced to step down when Jacques Schnee used lethal force to try and kill him and his fellow protesters. Since then, he's left the White Fang in Ghira's hands.

Representing the Bat Faunus tribe is a Bat Faunus named Bruce. He doesn't say much, preferring to let his actions speak for him. But he's not afraid to speak his mind if the situation calls for it.

Finally, representing the Crocodiles is a Faunus named Makuu. He is a Faunus with skin like a Crocodile's scaly armor and a tail to match. Often seen relaxing with his float, Makuu is rarely called to these meetings. Especially during the dry season when he should be in deep sleep.

"Professor Ozpin, for what reason have you called this meeting of the Vale Council?" asked Makuu.

His voice and body language clearly showed his agitation at being awake during the dry season. Not that anyone could blame him. Ozpin cleared his throat and stepped forward, taking his Scroll out of his pocket as he did.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the Vale Council, I come before you today to discuss an apparent problem with certain teams at my school." Ozpin said. "Recorded on my Scroll is the video and audio of a meeting Glynda and I had with four students wishing to transfer from their original team. If you'll watch this, you'll understand why."

"Very well. Someone please bring in a TV so we may view this footage." Falcon requested.

A few workers wheeled in a television that was large enough and wide enough for the council as a whole to see it. Ozpin plugged his Scroll into the machine and played the footage.

As it played and the council listened to this conversation, the various council members had varying thoughts on the situation. Taiyang was disgusted at the behavior shown towards his oldest daughter. And by two of her old teammates, no less! It's a good thing he's stuck here and not at Beacon right now, otherwise, Blake and Weiss would be six feet under right now.

Tammy was growling and clutching the table as she heard about, and witnessed proof of, her daughter being bullied so badly by that Winchester kid. She was so mad, in fact, that her grip nearly broke the table. The fact that Velvet's team didn't even TRY to help her didn't help matters.

Falcon was disappointed in his grandson. It would seem as though he inherited too much of his father's Anti-Faunus attitude.

Makuu was interested in both that Ruby girl and the boy, Jaune. Ruby certainly had the skill and strength to become a great huntress one day. It's no wonder Ozpin chose to have her moved up by two years. And then there's Jaune. What the boy lacks in power and skill, he more than makes up for in brain power. Truly, these two have the makings of true Crocodiles.

Mohatu was disappointed in how these three teams seemed to be incompatible with each other and seemed to turn on one of their own so easily. Clearly, Ozpin's methods of assembling teams for his school need a little tweaking.

Karasu felt her heart go out towards her granddaughter. True, rushing in headfirst does have consequences, especially if your mind is clouded by anger, but those two girls should've remembered that they were tackling a fully fledged warrior. They are still young and inexperienced. She'd need to talk to her daughter about arranging a time to visit Yang.

Zwei whimpered, wishing he was there to comfort his people.

Bruce remained silent and stoic on the outside. But inside, he was brimming with anger at the Winchester boy and his racist attitude. The fact that Jaune's teammates continued to ignore his leadership made him think that the formation of a new team is necessary.

And Thor sighed, knowing his daughter was too hyper and headstrong for her own good. This recklessness of hers is going to get her killed one day, and she'll have no one to blame but herself.

Once it was over, the Vale Council had come to its first unanimous decision in years.

* * *

 _ ***With Jaune And Company…***_

* * *

"Well, girls, this is the place." said Jaune.

He opened the door to the dorm, which was more like a kind of mansion. It had so many rooms, it was like you could fit a small army inside this one dorm. There also appeared to be luxury items such as a Jacuzzi, an indoor swimming pool, a video arcade, a sauna and even a forge. There were multiple bathrooms, so there'd be no rush for anyone to get ready.

Especially Yang, who takes the longest to shower because she takes twenty minutes just to shampoo and condition her hair. But I digress.

"Everyone choose a room and make yourselves at home." Jaune said.

The girls went off to choose a room and unpack, while Jaune went to see what they'd need so he could run out to Vale and do some shopping. He knows they're probably going to need Dust rounds for their fights, but that's a given.

"Well, Jaune, you wanted a team transfer. I guess, in a way, you got your wish."

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Sorry this took so long, I'm still writing the chapter that's going to be twenty five pages long. I hope you guys enjoy, and I'll see you all in the next chapter of whatever I update next.**_


End file.
